


The Price of Freedom

by Eiprej, Shika5



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Drama, Gen, Language, Manhandling, Minor Violence, Police Brutality, Slight OOC, Spoilers, doesn't follow current canon, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shika5/pseuds/Shika5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after being forced to witness death after death of their beloved friends, they were granted freedom. This was supposed to be the end. The end of their suffering. From here they would find their way home and discover what happened to their families. Only… it would seem despair was something that followed the classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so I wrote this when DR first came out and looking back on it now I'm...why God. It's not a good fic but it's one of my first full works so I feel a little bad deleting it. Maybe one day I'll return to this and fix it up. Since very little was known about the world of DR at the time this plot conflicts with current canon so please keep that in mind. Everything below this is as it was when first posted!
> 
> How Dangan Ronpa could have ended. I messed around with the dialogue for the ending so don't bite my head off :) Please leave your comments! (This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me)

Finally. Finally, after being forced to witness death after death of their beloved friends, they were granted freedom. They would finally see the light of day after weeks of being forced to play the cruel game of mutual killing. It was almost like a dream, something none of them could believe, something they were all afraid was just a simple dream.

Was what Junko said really true? Was the outside world really worse than being stuck in this school? There was no point in contemplating what they would soon be able to see for themselves. The six remaining students stood before the school entrance, exchanging what might be the last words they would ever say to each other. Whether or not they would ever meet again was a question that lingered in all of their minds, gnawing at their brains like termites.

"No matter what happens, I will never forget you, my darling Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa was the first to announce, a twisted, love-struck expression on her face.

Togami didn't find the need to reply, so he withheld. He stood solid with his arms crossed and a blank expression on his face, awaiting the moment when the colossal iron door would allow them to continue their lives.

"Press the button, Naegi." Togami harshly commanded the smaller boy.

"R-Right," Naegi obliged, placing a shaky finger on the red knob. He could feel his heart thrumming in his chest, pumping so loudly through his ears that he was concerned the others could hear it too. He hoped he wasn't the only one with such uncertainty coursing through his veins.

Moments later, the gloomy gray room was filled with red lights and the sound of a siren echoed throughout vicinity. The giant iron gateway opened agonizingly slowly, shedding the first ray of sun light any of them had seen for a while. It caught them off guard for a while, the sudden light nearly blinding each of them.

Weeks and weeks of battling underneath nothing but iron ceilings did that to them.

As soon as the doors were completely open, the six students anxiously made their way towards the light, their hearts filled with hope.

It was amazing to them how much they had taken everyday luxuries for granted. Even the smallest things had become a blessing to them.

This was supposed to be the end. The end of their suffering. From here they would find their way home and discover what happened to their families. Only… it would seem despair was something that followed the classmates.

As they stepped closer and closer towards the light, their view of the outside world became clearer. Eventually, shapes of buildings could be made out. Soon after, human silhouettes. The further they walked, the more objects came to their vision. In a matter of seconds they found themselves outside of Hopes Peak Academies entrance.

They were not alone.

Asahina let out a small gasp. It was not a gasp of fear, but of pure shock. Surrounding the entire perimeter of the school were police cars and officers, aiming their guns at the remaining students. The puzzled teens stood wide eyed, still trying to piece everything together in their heads.

'The police?' thought Naegi, 'they must be here to help us! Monobear did say something about people trying to rescue us during our time in the school. But...then why are they aiming at us?'

"What is the meaning of this?" Togami broke the silence.

As if on queue, an extremely muscular officer could be seen making his way through the pool of police men. The buff man finally made his way to face the confused students. He stood silently for a bit, analyzing each of their faces.

"Do not worry. We're here to help you. Would the six of you please step this way?" asked the officer sternly, pointing to the students as he spoke.

No one thought much of it. The cops were going to help them. To take them somewhere safe. They happily obeyed the officers command and made their way towards the closest police car. Everything would soon be back to normal. Right?

The officer watched closely at the students, one by one as they crossed in front of him. His gaze held particularly on Fukawa. The brunette became immediately aware of this, and looked down in embarrassment. Suddenly a large hand grasped Fukawa's arm tightly, keeping her where she stood.

"Not you, murderer." The officers words were harsh, leaving Fukawa in a cold sweat. Her eyes grew wide and all feeling of hope immediately escaped her body.

"Get your hands off me!" yelled Fukawa, trying to push the officer away. "Don't touch me!" His grip on her arm became tighter, cutting off her circulation. She continued to struggle with all of her might. She knew her attempts were in vain, but she would be damned if she let this man touch her without putting up a fight.

'What the hell is happening?' was the thought on most of the other students minds. Everyone was beginning to lose their composure. Togami, who was attempting to keep his worry hidden, knew all too well what was going on. They weren't after Fukawa. They were after Syo. It was obvious now. Their whole school ordeal had been broadcasted all over Japan, and now that Syo's identity was revealed, the cops had come to arrest her.

"What's going on?! Why is this happening!?" Cried Asahina, falling to her knees.

"It seems the police have finally found their killer," sighed Kirigiri, voice calm and collected, opposed to the rest of the students. As always her tone was deceiving. Her monotone mask hid her thoughts from the rest of her classmates. In her mind, she was thinking of a way to stop this. To save Fukawa. The fact that she couldn't think of anything irritated her to the point of anger. She couldn't let her be arrested, but she couldn't go against the police, especially when it was obvious Syo was guilty of her past crimes.

"We've been looking for you for years. Who would have thought that the famous romance novelist had a double personality? Did you think you would get away with it? Did you think you wouldn't have to pay for all the lives you took!?" The officer shouted at the top of his lungs causing drops of his spit to land on Fukawa's face. He began to lift Fukawas skirt forcefully, revealing several pairs of scissors attached to her thighs.

"You filthy animal! just what do you think you're doing!?" Panic arose in Fukawa. The officer immediately snatched the murder weapons and held them close to the writers face. His glare was so intense she could almost feel it burning into her flesh.

"Very clever hiding place. What? Didn't think an officer would have the guts to confiscate them if they were hidden in such a place?" The officer almost whispered, his face a mere inches away from Fukawa's.

"Take them I don't care! They're not mine! They're hers! I never killed anyone!" Screeched Fukawa,"It was all her! IT WAS SYO! NOT ME!" Her hysterical yells could be heard miles away.

"I don't care which 'one of you' did it. As long as she's a part of your body we're taking you!" The corner of his lips rose slowly into a grin. It was painfully taunting. "… and don't think you'll be getting off so easy. You killed hundreds of men. Now you're going to pay. The death penalty awaits you."

No. Not after getting this far. Did she really survive all this just to be laughed at and told that she never really had a chance of survival? That was the final straw. Fukawa's slender body began to bend backwards further and further until she rose back as a completely different person. Genocider Syo had awoken.

The officer noticed the change immediately and called for his men. Five police men rushed from their fixed positions and assisted in pushing Syo flat on the ground and holding her arms behind her back.

"What the fuck?! Woah, you losers finally found me? Good job! It took you long enough," Syo began to ramble on happily as handcuffs were attached to her wrists and she was lifted from the ground. "Or did gloomy manage to fuck things up like she always does? Geeze what an idiot. You would think she would take better care of me considering we share the same damn body! Really, what a shame. We were just about to leave this place too." Syo continued to ramble on and on, nothing able to stop the flaming words from coming out of her mouth. "You're lucky none of you turn me on!"

"I've had enough of this!" exclaimed the officer pushing her from behind towards the cop car. A large group of police followed behind, aiming their guns at the serial killer. The officer approached the vehicle with Fukawa held tightly within his grip. He carefully opened the back door, making sure his grip never loosened.

Syo turned her head towards her classmates, an eerie grin affixed to her face. "Goodbye, my darlings! It's been real fun!" Syo smiled largely and began laughing hysterically, her lengthy tongue hanging from her mouth.

"No! Wait! please!" Asahina pleaded with every bit of energy she had left. Tears violently streamed down her face, and she didn't bother to lift up her arm to wipe them away. Kirigiri knelt down in an attempt to comfort the sobbing girl, one arm moving around her shoulders, the look on her face incomprehensible. The looks on everyone's face were expressions of fear, anger, and despair. Even Togami, who had done nothing but swear he hated that filthy girl, couldn't understand why he felt so disturbed.

Syo was shoved into the back seat of the cop car with unimaginable force. Hysterical laughter could be heard even as the door was closing behind the criminal. It wasn't long before the large amount of officers dispersed and the car containing Genocider was driven away. The large officer slowly made his way towards the five students. Sobs and curses filled the air, and Kirigiri had to pull Asahina back before she jumped forward.

"I apologize for everything that you have just seen. Please, allow me to escort you all to your homes. It isn't safe walking the streets anymore."

There was no response. Whether or not there was anything they could do to save Fukawa was unknown. At that moment, the only thing they knew for certain was that they had to think quick. And When they did figure out a solution, there was no way they would waste time.


End file.
